


I'll Do This Every Night

by noofle



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hyunjeong, M/M, hwang jeongin, hyunin, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, yang jeongin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noofle/pseuds/noofle
Summary: The heater broke in the dorms and Hyunjin knows exactly how to keep Jeongin warm.





	I'll Do This Every Night

Jeongin shivered, his knees pulled up against his chest. He comforted in the softness of the blanket against his skin. The weight of the fabric blanketed against his body, keeping the warmth close to his body. Jeongin gripped onto the pillow hugging against his chest, hiding his fingers inside the crevice of the pillow sheet. 

_ I’m so cold, _ Jeongin thought. He couldn’t stop shaking. The tips of his fingers numb to the frigid air despite his hands being pulled into fists. 

Jeongin paused, squeezing his eyes shut. 

After a moment of silence, he inhaled and then groaned out loud. A noise rumbling deep within his chest and exuding with irritation and discomfort. 

No matter how tightly he wrapped his arms around himself, he was still trembling. The heater broke in their dorms, and now all the members are just waiting patiently until it’s fixed. Although, Jeongin has been plenty patient already. It’s been over a week and he doesn’t think he can keep pretending every morning that he had a good night’s rest. 

“You okay, innie?” A husky voice spoke in the darkness. 

Jeongin felt his cheeks heat up. He raised his head, staring into the black room. After his eyes took a minute to adjust to the lack of light, Jeongin realized from Hyunjin’s silhouette that he was sitting up straight. 

“Yes, I’m okay hyung,” Jeongin spoke softly. 

“Mmm…” Hyunjin’s voice trailed off into the air, sounding as if he didn’t believe Jeongin. “You’ve been groaning this entire night, I don’t think you are.”

Jeongin gasped. “I’m sorry, were you awake this entire time?” 

Instead of a verbal response, Jeongin heard rustling from the other side of the room. Slow and steady footsteps resonated throughout the room, and Jeongin heard it come closer and closer to where he was positioned. Jeongin flushed even more out of embarrassment. Not only did he wake Hyunjin up, but now he’s making him get out of bed too. 

“Hyunjin, it’s okay!” Jeongin exclaimed, raising his palms out in the air. He didn’t know why he even made that gesture, it’s not like Hyunjin can see what he was doing anyways. “I’m really fine. You can go back to sleep.” 

Just a few minutes ago, Jeongin thought his fingers were about to fall off from frostbite. However, now his self-consciousness is making the back of his neck prickle. His entire body was flush with embarrassment. His extended palms suddenly made contact with a hard surface. Jeongin realized it was Hyunjin’s chest. He tried to drop his hands, but Hyunjin’s warm fingers gripped his wrists. Hyunjin’s hands were hot against Jeongin’s skin, the heat travelling from his wrists all throughout his body. He almost had the urge to pull Hyunjin’s fingers off and place it on his cheeks instead. It was so warm… 

Jeongin gasped at his thoughts and quickly pushed Hyunjin away. 

“Woah!” Hyunjin blurted, his feet scuffling backwards. Jeongin quickly tried to stop Hyunjin from falling by grabbing onto his collar, however, as Jeongin did that, he accidentally pulled Hyunjin down towards him. He landed on top of Jeongin roughly. 

“Jeongin,” Hyunjin’s breath tickled against Jeongin’s ear. “You have to be more careful, baby.” 

“S-Sorry,” Jeongin muttered, trying to ignore the sensation against his ears. “I was trying to make you not fall.”

Hyunjin lifted himself off of Jeongin and sat comfortably with his legs crossed on top of the bed. He reached over and turned on the lamplight. The orange glow of the bulb lit up the corner of the room. Hyunjin tenderly placed his hand on top of Jeongin’s head. 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?” 

Jeongin lifted up his face. Hyunjin’s hand slowly trailed down from his hair to his cheek. Hyunjin cupped his palm on Jeongin’s cheek. His warmth seeping through Jeongin’s skin. Jeongin unconsciously let out a quiet sigh, his eyes closed. 

“Sorry,” Hyunjin whispered. “I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that before. Now you probably got a bruise.”

“Mm..” Jeongin shook his head, he was still in a trance-like state. Hyunjin’s touch was filled with so much love and affection, it made him sleepy. “It wasn’t your fault, I was just surprised.”

“But Jeongin,” Hyunjin began, brushing his fingers through his hair. “Why were you groaning in your sleep? Was it a nightmare?” 

Jeongin nuzzled his face against Hyunjin’s hand. “Hm?” 

Hyunjin chuckled. “You really like this, huh? You’re like a little kitty…” 

Jeongin moved closer and laid his head on top of Hyunjin’s shoulder. He didn’t care if he was out of character. He just wanted to feel warm. Hyunjin’s deep soothing voice speaking to him and his gentle touches made Jeongin feel like he was loved. Hyunjin collected Jeongin’s body into his arms. Jeongin’s ear pressed against his chest, the steady rhythm of Hyunjin’s heartbeat pulsating next to his head. Each beat was like the slow ticks of a metronome. A mesmerizing pace that allowed Jeongin to drown deeper and deeper into his current bliss. It was no fancier than a ticking clock or an acorn falling from a mighty oak. But it was calm and it was beautiful. Jeongin could paint the sound of Hyunjin’s heartbeat if he could. 

“Sorry, I was just really cold,” Jeongin murmured. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.” 

Hyunjin tightened his arms around Jeongin’s waist. He softly pressed his mouth against the side of Jeongin’s neck. He opened his mouth wider and breathed out hot air. 

Jeongin inhaled sharply and slapped a hand on the spot he blew air onto. “What was that for?” 

Hyunjin smiled, he looked down at the boy in his arms. “It warmed you up, didn’t it?”

Jeongin pouted. “It did.” 

Hyunjin giggled in Jeongin’s ear, and he laid his chin in between the crook of his neck. He sighed. “How about we cuddle so you can stay warm? Hmm? How does that sound?” 

Jeongin mumbled something under his breath. 

Hyunjin’s lips quirked. He nuzzled his cheek against Jeongin’s own and said in a mischevious voice, “say it louder, Innie. I can’t hear you.” 

“I said that’s fine!” Jeongin said a bit too loudly. His cheeks warm. 

“You’re so cute,” Hyunjin whispered. “And you fit in my arms so nicely.” 

Throughout the night, Jeongin revelled on how every brush of skin was like a touch of heaven to him. It was cozy, and he felt safe in Hyunjin’s arms. Jeongin felt his eyes drooping slowly. His body moulded in Hyunjin’s own, both of them sharing their body heat. Hyunjin’s chest was rising and falling against Jeongin’s back, his heartbeat pounding rhythmically behind him. This was the first time Jeongin has ever felt this at peace, and he couldn’t help but wonder if this would be the only time Hyunjin and him cuddle like this. Jeongin swivelled his face around. 

Their eyes locked. Hyunjin gazed at him questioningly. “Yes?”

Their breaths were in unison. Feeling the warm blood in each other’s embrace. 

Jeongin echoed out his concern. “Will it only be tonight? This?”

Hyunjin shook his head and smiled. He traced every part of Jeongin’s face. From his eyelids to the bottom of his lips. While Hyunjin memorized his face with his fingers, Jeongin seemed to be finally falling asleep. After a while in silence, Jeongin’s face dropped against Hyunjin’s shoulder; not bothering to wait for an answer. His face slightly tilted towards Hyunjin; lips slightly parted and his eyes delicately closed. 

“Jeongin,” Hyunjin said, pressing a small kiss on his nose. “I’ll do this every night if I have to.” 


End file.
